the thing to do
by lucky-lilly-223
Summary: miley has felings for her best friend but her friend lilly is dating him but what happens when miley and mileys new bff lila kat find her cheting on him will she keep her mouth shut or tell the love of her life the truth.
1. Chapter 1

How could he be so cruel and think that it wouldn't hurt her that she was ok and wanted to still be friends but how could he know that it hut her she never told him that it hurt her to see her to best friends get together. She knew it would happen sometime but didn't know it would hurt her so much.

She just realized that she liked oliver, when he was walking on the steps to her next class and rico thought it would be funny to trip her. She nearly fell but out of no where oliver came up and caught her just in time everyone was laughing at her and Amber and ashely were making some rude coment that miley and oliver were the perfect couple. Lilly whasent at school to make her feel better but oliver was giving her the best he could do and she loved him for trying. And she promised that she return the favor so he asked her to help him get lilly to notice her. She hated her self but knew it was the right thing to do so she helped and it ended up working out.

Miley was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice from behind. Oh hay Lila Kat what's up, said miley

so what are you thinking about? Lila kat asked in a curious voice her ad miley had been friends for about two months now but lila could reed miley like a book. They met when they both of them had secret identities lila was the newest teen singer and had performed with Hannah oh stage for an opining act, and accidentally took of her blond wig in front of her in the dressing room to revel the long black hair under it and Hannah just had to tell her the truth she couldn't keep it a secret from her new bff june told Hannah her real name and esplanade that she was the only one to know know her secret and Hannah did the same..

ever cents then it was there little secret no one ells knew and now that lilly was to busy with her new boyfriend to notice miley and that also hurt her.

So are you going to answer me or not lila kats voice came out of nowhere agen.

Oh sorry. Miley said.

You were thinking about oliver agen weren't you said lila.

Wh..waht me th..thinking bout him no… im soooooo over him she said even not convincing herself .. lila just gave her a you are so lying look.. and if I was thinking about him I would be thinking how cuit lilly and him r together.

You are such a lyre lila said with a smirk.

I know miley said.

What do I do lila im there best friend and yet I wish that they would brake up or die im so such a bad friend. She said.

No your not your just jealous its normal don't worry it will all end up ok. Lila kat reassured her

Miley just smiled and asked if she wanted to go to the mall.

Of course lila said yes she never passed up a chance to go shopping.

So they made there way to the mall as soon as they got there they saw something not to good it was lilly but she was with a boy and It wasn't oliver it looked like she had been crying and was going to levee but before she did she kissed the boy on the lips and left all that lila and miley could do was sit and watch they couldn't believe what they were witnessing..


	2. Chapter 2

All miley did was stare she was so shocked at what she had just seen and so was lila so they both didn't know what to do. Finally they both got up and went to the nearest store and just kept quiet till finally lila said something.

So what do we do tell oliver or keep quiet, lila said not sure if that was the right ting to say right now.

Well I don't know miley replied a little confused her self.

They kept quiet for a little longer and then lila spoke agen.

I say we follow her this week to just see what happens. lila said awaiting an answer.

I don't know its not really our business don't u think miley replied.

What oh yes its our business there our friends and nether of them should have to go through this and u know you want to know. Lila said in a pleading voice.

Oh all right I guess but just this week and if nothing happens then we stop and we leve it ok. miley said

Fine thanks ok are you done I found what I want lila replied

Yah so did I lets go miley said

So they paid and left they went there seprit ways and decided were to meet at tomorrow. The next day they meet were they had planed on and heeded to school they went on the hole week with only seeing the guy once and didn't get a good look at him so still didn't know who it was. It was finally Friday and the girls were about to give up even if they still had the weekend when they were walking to school and saw to figures making out so they went to check it out. To there surprise it was lilly and Jackson they couldn't believe it and didn't want them to see them so they got out of there as fast as they could. When they got far enough a way they just looked at each other and started laughing.

we shouldn't be laughing lila said I know miley replied but lilly and my brother it is just to funny. Ok so now what miley asked as they started walking to school agen I don't know said lila.

Hum I gess we just keep quiet and watch what happens miley said.

Yah I gess ur right lila said.

When they got to school there was this big commotion so they went to see what it was it was lilly and oliver they were yelling at eachouther and then oliver said were over and walked past everyone.

Oh no he must have seen lilly and Jackson on his way to school his bus goes bye there. Miley said .

And then went after him. Miley what are you doing lila yelled after her but didn't get a reply so she just went to class and thought that she would a get the story later.

Hay oliver miley said when she found him in there normal spot on the beach.

Oh hay did you come to say something ells to hurt me. Oliver said

No how could you say that I was just coming to see if you were ok but if u don't want me around then ill just levee ok miley said and started heeding back for the school but didn't get vary far because oliver ad grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let go.

No I didn't meen that I just don't want to be hurt agen.he replied

Oliver im not here to hurt you im here to help you. Miley said back in a really soften voice.

I know so do you want to know what happened oliver asked.

I think I know miley said a little guiltily.

What oliver said

Well me and lila kind a say lilly and Jackson making out on our way to school and I was going to tell you but when we got to school you already new. miley said

Oh ok so then y did u you follow me if you knew? Oliver asked

So your not mad at me miley asked

No I understand but y did you follow me oliver asked her agen

Well I thought that you could use a friend but you probly want to be alone so ill just go. Miley said

No don't go I could use a friend oliver replied

Um ok ill stay miley said back.

You know im not mad a little hurt and I wish she would of just broken up with me instead of going behind my back but I forgive her. Oliver said out of no were.

Your not well I gess I kind a figured that you would forgive her miley said.

Yah it just might take a while for me to trust her agen but I forgive her oliver said.

Miley just looked at her whach and then omg I cant balevi the time we have to get back to school and at that miley and oliver grabbed hands and ran back to the school.


End file.
